Behind Closed Doors
by Jaiden Lockheart
Summary: I need you. More than you know. Touch me, Kiss me, watch me, love me. Narusasu. Lemon. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I asked Mr. Masashi if I could borrow the boys, he said I could………no seriously, he did…**

**Warning: YAOI! (boyxboy screwing) So, if you have a problem with this, you may want to leave. I will not get flamed for something that I warned you about. There is a Lemon in this too. So again, no like, no read.**

**Note: Okay, so I know I should really be working on Follow You, as that's my main fic at the moment. But I couldn't leave this idea alone. As of right now, it is a one-shot. If enough people want me to, then I'll consider continuing it. But enough people have to review and tell me they want more.**

**Summary: Sasuke is back from Oto, and his brain is muffled from everything that's happened. He's placed under watchful care, but is his guard doing more than watching him?**

**Narusasu - cause I feel this site needs more uke Sasuke fics. I personally like the idea of Sasuke writhing and moaning under….well, anyone…okay, not anyone, but mostly anyone.**

**Behind Closed Doors**

I let my head fall back on my pillow, thinking about the man laying next to me. He was snoring, something I'd grown accustomed to over the years. This definitely wasn't the first time we'd ever slept in the same bed. I knew all of his sleep habits. Knew that he snored, that he lay with his head almost off the pillow, that his eyes would flutter when he was stuck in a dream he couldn't escape.

I would always wonder if he ever dreamed of me. I would think to myself how good it would feel to know that I was the one to make his lids flutter like that, and his lashes to press themselves closer to his tanned cheek.

But I would quickly turn those thoughts away. He was my best friend, nothing more. He didn't dream of me, even if my own unconscious would not let me go a night without seeing him above me, sweating and panting.

And yet tonight my mind will not let me leave my fantasies to be just that. I don't want them to stop, but I know that this will cause a big problem soon. It's times like these I wish I could just shut down and not think about anything. Because my thoughts always lead to him.

Always.

I reach out with a tentative hand. I know I should stop, shouldn't be touching him. I would do nothing but taint him. I would do nothing but harm him. And I had already done enough of that.

It's only been a few months since my return. A few months since I stood in his doorway, soaked from the rain and stained with something else. The katana hung loosely from my hand then, the blood of another painting the tip red. I don't even remember now whom it was that I had killed, or who had tried to kill me.

I touch his cheek now, and his brow creases. I wonder if this is how I looked that night, when he'd opened his door and found me standing there. He had said nothing, just reached out and cupped my cheek in his hand.

I had never felt so wanted, so loved, in my life.

His eyes open, the cerulean blue from before now a darker sapphire from age. I don't stop my hand still, hoping that he'll just go back to sleep. Instead, he lies perfectly still, and watches my hand make its way to his blonde hair. It, too, has changed in my absence. No longer is it unreasonably spiked and sunny, but it has calmed some, laying down on his head more, and has become a more sandy color. The softness betrays it though, nowhere near the grainy roughness of sand, but like fur.

"Sasuke…" He says my name softly, but not from gentleness and love. He says it that way because he's tired.

"Yeah?" I ask, just as softly. There's really no reason for us to be whispering, we're all alone. No one has lived in the Uchiha complex for so long.

But maybe that is why. We don't want to disturb the dust that has settled on the surfaces, don't want to disturb those souls that rest with it.

I'm startled somewhat when he moves. And even more so when he's closer instead of farther away. I don't flinch when his hand comes to rest on my hip under the blanket. He massages it gently with his thumb.

Maybe, just for a moment, I can pretend he's doing this because he wants to, and it has nothing to do with the orders he was given. So many times I've asked myself why I still let him follow me around. He's only worried I'll go back there, and leave again. Yet, everyone's afraid of that.

He's been ordered to be gentle, has been ordered to pretend he's forgiven me. But just this once, I'll pretend it's something else. Something else entirely.

I remember now, who it was that I killed that night. Somehow, this strange haziness he's brought on with his closeness has cleared my head to other things.

Why I'm here, why I'm being watched constantly. It all comes into focus, as it does from time to time, when my brain isn't so muddled and I let myself make sense of things.

I have no purpose now. The avenger has done what he had set out to do.

And he had smiled while my katana pierced his heart, while the blood carried his life away. He had smiled and said--

"Are you ready to talk?" I'm pulled from my thoughts by another voice. One that's more awake now.

I make up my mind quickly, and I know it's only to convince myself that I'm capable of it.

I swing one leg over him, straddling his waist and look down at startled sapphire eyes. I wonder if mine are just as stunned. Though it's hard to see anything in the grayness, the emptiness that is seen in my own orbs.

I nod, to answer his question and lean closer to him. Using my hands to support me, I place them on the pillow, on either side of his head. I tilt over him until my breath is mingling with his own and our noses almost touch. His hand hasn't left my hip and his other has come to wrap around one of my wrists.

"What happened, Sasuke?" He asks, and I'm struck again by the tenderness of his voice.

Where did this come from? Since when was he the calm one, while I did reckless things like lean over him. We've been in this situation before, during sparring I would tackle him plenty of times. Yet, it's so much different now.

Even though I'm over him, pressing him farther into the mattress with my own weight, I feel completely out of control. He is commanding everything, dominating everything. And all because I've got a broken mind that can only focus when the fogginess gets too thick. It doesn't even make sense to me.

But, it does make sense. In some twisted perspective.

"I killed him." I state simply and see him nod in agreement. He already knew that. Everyone already knew that. "And now….now…."

Now what?

Nothing.

"…I have nothing." I say aloud, even though my voice strains to do so. Why hadn't I thought of this before? Why hadn't I seen this coming? I'd focused on revenge my whole life, that I hadn't worried about what would happen afterwards.

What will happen?

I let my forehead fall to his and close my eyes.

He sighs, but I can't tell if it's because of me or from his fatigue. It must be hard work watching me sit around all day.

"Why can't you get it through your head?" He whispers and I open my eyes to look into his. They're so very close.

"What?" I ask, a little defiance to my voice. And I think that's why he's smirking. Didn't I used to do that?

"That you have everything…" He says and I have the sudden urge to push myself away from him. It disgusts me that he thinks these things. That he thinks he knows everything.

But it's when I start to lift off of him that I'm caught off guard by a strong hand behind my neck, pulling me down to smash my lips to his.

They aren't soft, like I thought they would be. They're chapped from the cold of winter. However, I don't think about it as I let myself fall back onto him. I just let everything fall then.

I'm only vaguely aware of us switching positions, yet, lately I've only been vaguely aware of anything.

I part my lips when I feel his probing tongue; a little too anxious to be thankful he's asking permission. He slides his tongue into my mouth and I message it with my own. The fogginess in my brain only intensifies and I'm able to think even more clearly than before.

When was it that I first thought about this happening? When had I started fantasying about this? I remember the cold cell I lived in in Oto, and how I used to pretend he was with me. It is so much better than I had ever imagined it would be.

The feel of his hand snaking under my shirt and his tongue coaxing my own into his mouth. I hiss when his fingers run lightly over my ribs, it tickles slightly. I run my hand down his back in retaliation, and moan against his lips.

I whimper when he pulls away long enough to pull his shirt over his head and throw it off the side of the bed. He helps me sit up long enough for him to do the same to my own shirt. He clamps back down on my mouth while working with the zipper on my jeans. I wrap my arms around his neck and lift up when he tugs them down my legs, leaving me completely exposed underneath him.

Leaving my lips, he trails kisses down my neck and nips at the protruding collarbone. I urge him on with a moan and wish he would bite hard enough to leave a mark. I'll take anything to know that this is real. The next morning, when I look in the mirror and see who I've become I want to know that this was a part of making that man.

He continues his ministrations down my chest, biting and lick at flesh that is heated but chilled. He dips his tongue into my navel upon reaching it and I let out a hiss. Every part of me is hypersensitive to his touch and I arch into to him just to get more.

I grab a hold of his blonde locks and pull gently, but his strength surpasses my own right now and he continues his descent. He digs his fingers into my hips before he starts on the head, licking and blowing lightly with air that is too cool to come from a human mouth. I close my head and let my head fall back against the pillow, not able to keep it up anymore. I press my lips together tightly to stop a moan from escaping as he runs his tongue along the underside before taking the head into his mouth fully.

I want to buck into him, but his hands on my hips keep me in place. Instead, I'm forced to go through the agonizing slowness of him taking the rest of me into his mouth. He'll surely choke soon, but it's his own life he's putting on the table. I'm surely not going to stop the feelings he's giving me now.

I swallow hard as he pulls back again, still as slowly as before. I imagine how his cheeks must be hollowed and his teeth scraping hardened flesh.

I have to grit my teeth at the abrupt motion of him slamming back down, and his hair tangles further in my tightening grip. My breathing quickens; I'm unable to keep my mouth closed anymore. It doesn't take much for him to have me panting and writhing beneath his hands and mouth. He hums against me and my eyes open suddenly before fluttering back closed.

I come with a scream the next moment, and wait for him to pull away. He snakes back up to settle over me once more, running his hand up my side as he does, and smirks at me. He's got come smeared across his lips and I reach up with a thumb to wipe it off. Placing the digit in my mouth, I notice tasting myself isn't as odd as I thought it would be. It's oddly arousing. He seems to agree with me as he leans closer to kiss me again. His tongue has the same tangy, salty taste to it.

As he slides his hands over my chest, pinching my sides slightly, my own hand reaches for the waistband of his pajama bottoms. He stops kiss me long enough to help me slide them off his legs and he takes the liberty to kick them off the bed. He runs a slick tongue over my lips before taking both my legs by the underside of my knees.

I allow him to wrap my legs around his waist and accept the fingers he shoves into my mouth. I suck on the digits, coating them with my saliva. He places small kisses to my stomach and his hands rub my thighs reassuringly.

He pulls the fingers out of mouth as he reaches into the bedside drawer, finding the object of his searching quickly. I, myself, don't even know how it got there.

"Just relax." He whispers, his fingers ghosting over my entrance. I nod in and try to do just as he says while a finger is pushed into the tight ring of muscle. It's uncomfortable, but I get used to it quickly. When another finger is inserted, I hiss with the pain, my eyes watering.

"Shh…" He's right there, next to my ear, calming me while he works my entrance with his fingers. I'm just starting to adjust to the feel of both of them before he pulls out. He positions himself then, and kisses my temple.

"I'm sorry." He says before slamming into quickly. I'm not able to stifle the pained scream that rips itself from my throat, or the sobs that follow. He kisses my forehead again and nuzzles my hair while whispering into my ear. "Are you okay?" 

I nod feverishly. "Just move." I say and wait for him to pull out, just to slam back in. It hurts, probably worse than anything I've ever felt, but I'm okay with it. Even if the tears are still streaming down my cheeks, his moans and whispers of my name calm me surprisingly.

And I just keep getting surprised by him.

He shifts our positions. Taking my legs again to swing them over his shoulders and thrust into me from a different angle. The pain is blocked out completely for a moment where I see nothing but white and a strangled groan escapes my throat.

"Naruto…" I say, and am not prepared for him to hit that spot every time he drives me into the mattress.

I have to claw at his back to sustain any semblance of consciousness when he reaches down to wrap his hand around me, pumping in time to his thrusts.

I'm the first to come, and I do so with another scream. His release follows mine a moment later and we ride out the orgasm that has us both trembling.

I'm still shaking madly when he pulls out of me and lays down beside me.

I'm so tired and too cooling down too fast. He reaches over me to pull the blanket over our naked forms. I curl into him.

I'm sure I fall asleep first, with thoughts of his words the only thing going through my head.

'You have everything.'

I understand now.

I have everything.

Because I have him.

**Note: So? How did I do. Technically, this is my first lemon, so go easy on me. Anyway, Go uke-Sasuke fans! Leave a review and tell me how I did……I thrive on feedback.**

--Jaide


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Nothing real bad in this chapter, just swearing I think.**

**Note: Alright, I know I said that I would only continue this if I got enough reviews for it…I think 19 reviews is plenty enough to tell me I should continue! So here's the next chapter. I was considering making this a series of one-shots, and I may still do that with another fic. But for right now, this is a continuation of my first chapter.**

**Summary: Sasuke is back from Oto, and his brain is muffled from everything that's happened. He's placed under watchful care, but is his guard doing more than watching him?**

**And it's still Narusasu…because I want it to be.**

**Behind Closed Doors**

"You've screwed up, Uzumaki." I say to myself while looking in the mirror in the bathroom across the hall from Sasuke's room. I watch as water runs down my naked chest, the drops making paths along the subtle but defined lines of my abdomen. My hair, darkened and waterlogged, lays against my neck and cheek. I didn't realize how long it was getting, until now, and I have half a mind to find scissors and trim it up. That would just be another reckless thing though. It wouldn't turn out very pretty.

The old Naruto, the person I used to be, wouldn't have hesitated. I wouldn't have thought twice about the decision. I would have searched this house up and down for those scissors and chop my hair all to hell. Because that was who I used to be. Unpredictable. Reckless.

I can't be those things anymore though. I had stopped being those things the moment he came back. When he stood there, in my door way, his eyes hazy from who knew what, and exhausted. He needed structure, just as he does now. And I'm not going to be the one to take that away from him.

But hadn't I already done that? Wasn't that little stunt I pulled just now something that could rip the structure right away from him. I have practically handed him a breakdown, telling him its okay to do things that are erratic and impulsive.

And it's not okay. Because, for him, erratic would mean dangerous. He's not able to decipher between the two anymore. He's not able to do that with a lot of things.

To say I'm scared for him would be an understatement. I'm fucking terrified.

I thought that having him back would get rid of all my worry, but it has only worsened. At least when he was in Oto, I knew Orochimaru wouldn't let him kill himself. The snake needed him, and had much more control over him than I do.

But was that really true?

Hadn't he been the one to leave Oto? I know Orochimaru wouldn't have just let him leave, so he had to have made that decision on his own. He had to have defied Orochimaru at some point. He had to have gained control sometime.

And now he was passing that control off again. To me.

I know he had given me all the control just now. He had completely surrendered.

…And I had taken advantage of that.

But gods I wanted him, and he had made it no easy task to forget that when he had straddled me. I could almost have been tricked into thinking he wanted me too. But I know that can't be true. Sasuke is so far gone. He doesn't know what he wants. So why had I thought it was okay to do those things to him. Sure, he had responded well, but what had I expected him to do. The fact that he responded at all was a good sign. It's better than him just laying there. Though, I can't say that I hadn't expected him to do that either.

"What have you done?" I ask the mirror, and am a little angry when I don't get a reply from myself.

I sigh and turn so I can view my shoulders, and the damage done to them. I'm surprised they're not still bleeding. Never have I had someone cling to me quite like that. So needing, so desperate. It almost depresses me. I don't deserve to be needed like that, especially from him, especially after what I've done to him.

"I'm sorry." I say and grab my black shirt from the sink.

"For what?"

I'm not startled by his voice, just frightened by the tone. He sounds so dead, so lost. And I can't help but notice that he didn't sound like that just last night. He had opened up a little bit, had let himself feel something.

I want to tell him. I want to say that it's myself I'm sorry for, that I can't be what he needs. That I didn't want to take advantage of him, but couldn't seem to stop myself. I regret it, yes, but I can't take it back.

"Nothing." I say instead and smile softly at him. He leans against the doorframe and I'm struck by how weak he looks. It must have been three days since he's last eaten anything substantial.

After pulling my shirt over my head, I reach for my vest, zipping it up and fitting my weapons in accordingly. I run my hands through my still wet hair, effectively mussing it so that it spikes in its usual fashion. I slide my feet into my sandals and fasten my katana and sheath to my hip. I've only been in ANBU for a few weeks, but the attire is simple enough that it doesn't take me long to get ready. My mask is hanging from my neck.

I turn and notice that he hasn't moved, but something is different about him. He looks at me with his deep gray eyes, that are just a little less cold than I remember them being. They're rimmed with tears just like they had been the night before.

I've only ever seen him cry a few times, but nothing he does anymore is surprising. He's completely different than what he was before he left.

I walk over to him, my feet making no sound, and cup his cheek with my hand. It really is strange how the two of us have switched positions. How I'm the calm and collected one now, and he's emotionally unstable. Where I have grown, he has regressed. It's strange, and a little sad.

"Where are you going?" He asks, his voice strained. I wipe a tear away from the corner of his eye.

"I have a mission starting today." I say and he nods in understanding. I really wish I could take him with me. I wonder if he would be going on this mission with me, had he stayed in Konoha all those years ago.

"How long will you be gone?" He's getting needy again, fingering a drawstring on my vest and locking gazes with me.

"I don't know." I answer truthfully, and watch as his breathing quickens.

"Don't go." He pleads. He swallows hard and presses his lips together. I want to take him in my arms and whisper his worries away, tell him I won't leave him. But I know I can't do that.

"Do you really need me that badly?" I didn't mean for the words to come out aloud, but I feel like I deserve an answer to this question. I'm glad it had been me that he had come to, but I want to know why.

"I have nothing." He states simply. And unlike last night, I believe him.

I kiss his forehead softly pull him against me. He leans into my embrace.

"I'll be back. I promise." I say and kiss him again, this time my lips finding his own. I feel his arms wrap around my neck and I deepen the kiss, pushing him against his bathroom wall.

In the back of my mind, I register the presence of another's chakra. I know who it is, and what her reaction will be if she finds us here, like this. With that thought, I pull away from him.

"Don't do anything stupid." I tell him, before turning and walking out of the bathroom.

I don't stop walking until I'm passing a pink-haired ANBU guard on my way out the door. I nod to her and pray she doesn't see the marks I've left on her charge.

"You've screwed up, Uzumaki." I say to myself while pulling my mask up to cover my face.

**Note: So, I know this chapter didn't have any raunchy lemon in it, but I hope it didn't disappoint any of you. This fic is really about the feelings Sasuke and Naruto would have if Sasuke were to come back from Konoha. Which I know will happen someday!…er…I hope. **

**Anyway…Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. You're the reason I write. Don't forget to review this time!**

**-Jaide**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: There is some sexual content in this chapter, but nothing too graphic. And some swearing, but that's pretty much unavoidable in my stories.**

**Note: OH MY GOD! As you can see, this story hasn't completely died in my mind. However I would like to say that I'm sorry for any of you that are still wanting to read this.**

**Sasuke: (poking Jaiden in the side) Quick, make up a lame excuse for it being so late.**

**Jaide: Uh… uhm… I… I lost my memory!**

**Sasuke: you…lost your memory?**

**Jaide: Yep**

**Sasuke: You are so lame**

**On with the story!!!!**

**Summary: Sasuke is back from Oto, and his brain is muffled from everything that's happened. He's placed under watchful care, but is his guard doing more than watching him?**

**Behind Closed Doors**

The mask shields me from the candle light in the room. The stone walls reflect the eerie orange glow of the cell, and I take measured steps through the arched doorway. The heat is stifling. Sweat forms instantly on my exposed skin and I decide to tear the mask away from my face. My heated breath escaping finally.

The room is circular, I can see that fully now. No corners, no shadows. Everything is bathed in the glow of the candle flame. I guess it serves a purpose, this oddly-shaped room. However, I'm not sure I understand the candles, the flames. I would think the last thing we wanted him to have was fire.

"I figured it would be you to come torture me."

I hear his voice before I actually see him. Smirking at his words, I turn to the man shackled to the wall behind me. His silver hair is down from its customary ponytail, dripping with sweat. The blood on his arms indicates just how tight those cuffs around his wrists are. They glow a familiar blue-green of Tsunade's chakra.

He looks no different from the first time I met him, back in the ninja academy three and a half years ago, during the Chuunin exams. It's almost frightening how young he looks, and to know just how powerful he is, just how dangerous he is. I get the same feeling of recklessness from him that I do from Sasuke. The same feeling of emptiness.

I know he has no care in this world for what is about to happen to him.

"Not one for talking, are you?" He asks again, his bruised eyes narrowing. "Orochimaru-sama would love to have you. No talking, just business…just killing--"

"What are you doing here, Kabuto?" I ask him, my voice level, despite the fact that he has my motives figured out already. I don't want to just talk to him, I want to kill him. But, alas, I am an ANBU captain, and I will follow orders.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He chuckles as he watches me throw my mask on the table in the middle of the room and tighten the straps of my leather gloves. I undo my katana and hilt from my belt; it too is laid on the table. I don't have time to deal with weapons like that. He's seen one too many of those and needs something else to scare him.

And I plan to do just that.

"I would like to know, Kabuto," I smirk at him and move closer, sauntering over to where he's tied to the curved wall, "and you're going to tell me what I want to know."

"Ha! Like I'd tell you anything." He says and struggles against the restrains until I reach him and place my hands over his wrists. The blue-green of tsunade's chakra changes to that of the fiery red of my own. There's no way he'll break free now, but I don't take my chances and keep my hands wrapped firmly around his wrists.

I smirk at him again, this time much closer to his own mouth.

"You will tell me, Kabuto." I say firmly once again, and can see his resolve breaking. He visibly winces at my words and I find myself feeding off his new fear.

Everyone fears me now. Everyone but Sasuke.

"Why do you say that, Naruto-kun?" He asks and I can feel the heat of Kyuubi's chakra growing at the sound of my old nickname. But I don't bend to it. I can already feel my canine teeth become a little sharper than normal and my vision bleeds red for a moment.

"Why are you here, Kabuto?" I ask. "I'm not here to play games. Just answer the question."

"Oh? I'm hurt Naruto-kun." He says, his head comes off the wall slight, his nose touching my own. I can smell his breath, rank with days of prison food and no way to clean his teeth, and it's surprisingly cool against my cheek. "You don't want to play with me?"

"Like you played with him?" My eyes narrow, staring into his own with intensity.

I feel the shift in his composure. His brow wrinkles in what I imagine is confusion and he searches my face for an explanation. I'm good at hiding my emotions, something that's come with years of training. He will find nothing there, and will be disappointed. Maybe as disappointed as I was every time I thought I'd found the subject of this very visit and realized that I was miles away from him still. I hope he feels that disappointment, though I think that's hardly possible.

"What are you talking about?" He asks after a few moments of failed provocation with his gray orbs and heavy breathing.

"You know very well who the _fuck_ I'm talking about." I say, my voice an angry whisper.

"Oh…" Kabuto chuckles a little and I know he thinks he's won something, some kind of battle.

"Yeah." I say, nodding my head. "Is he the reason you're here?"

"Of course, he's the reason I'm here." He leans his head back then, a slender pale neck exposed. The bloodlust is almost too much now. "Did you think I'd come here for you?"

I laugh then and hang my head. Of course they didn't come for anyone but Sasuke. No one but Sasuke is good enough. The raven didn't know what he was capable of, and that made him all the more dangerous. The very reason we never let him out of our sight.

I close my eyes at the thought of Sasuke and wonder what he's doing right now. Is he still huddled in that corner where I'd left him this morning? Is he having tea with Sakura, not saying a word, but being polite none the less? Or is he doing what we all fear he could be doing? Is he betraying us all… again?

"Did he look like this?" I ask bring my eyes back up to meet Kabuto's. "When you had him pressed against the wall back in Oto. Did he look like this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He states calmly, but I can feel his pulse quicken.

"Did he tremble for you?" I ask and bend my head down, nuzzling Kabuto's neck and taking in the scent of rubbing alcohol--the scent of medics--and the prison. "Did he tremble for you, like he did for me?"

"I…what?"

"Did he submit? Or did you have to fight for your dominance?" I bite at his tendon, smirking at the way his breath hitches in his throat.

"What…what are you…doing?" His voice is higher than normal, fluctuating with his breathing as I keep nipping at his quickly warming skin.

"I'm trying to understand, Kabuto." I explain, pulling away to look at him once more. "I'm trying to understand how easy it is to take advantage of someone who looks as lost and pathetic as you."

His brow furrows in confusion and I move on to the topic at hand.

"Did you take advantage of him, Kabuto?" I ask and smirk again as he sputters through his words. They don't come out coherently and I move in to bite at his shoulder juncture where sweat has gathered in droplets. I see the reason for the fire now.

"Did you fuck him?" I say, sinking my sharpened teeth into skin that is much too soft and it reminds me of someone else. I pretend for a moment he's someone else and pray that Sasuke never finds out about this.

Kabuto doesn't answer me, as he's too busy trying to stifle a moan at my ministrations. It seems it's been a long time since someone's done this to him.

I don't feel any pity at the fact.

"Answer the question, Kabuto." I hiss at him and lick the shell of his ear, biting the lobe a moment later. His breath catches again.

"…y…yes…" He pants, turning his head slightly against my own. But if he's trying to get away or move closer, I'm not sure.

"Did he scream for you." I move to the other side of his neck.

"Yes."

"Did he come for you?"

"Yes."

I take a step forward, my knee moving between his legs. I can feel his erection through his pant and I press against it.

"Did he arch into you?" I say as I thrust into him, his body sliding up the wall just to come back down with me.

"…oh god." He says and arches his back to mimic my words.

"Did he say your name?" I ask and move back. I want to see his face, want to look into his eyes.

He's breathing heavily, but calming quickly, my words seeming to strike a nerve. His gaze is steady and serious when it meets my own.

"No." He said. "He said yours."

And that's all I need.

I pull away from him completely, my chakra releasing his wrists. He falls to the ground, not even bothering to pick himself up. He knows what's coming next, knows what we do to prisoners like him.

I pick up my ANBU mask from the table and throw it on the ground in front of him. I know he can work his magic with the cloak that's was stripped off him when they put him in here.

"There's a small opening of time when the gate isn't watched. It changes every night so that enemies can't figure out the schedule, but with Genma gone on a mission this week we have nothing else we can do about it." I say and begin fastening my katana back to my belt. "You have a half-an-hour time slot between three and four o'clock in the morning. I suggest you figure out a way to get out of this cell, because this is the only chance I'm giving you."

He looks up at me in surprise and, had I been my younger self, I would have smirked in triumph.

"Aren't you afraid I'll come back?" He asks and shakily stands on legs that haven't been used in days.

"You won't come back." I say confidently. "However, if I ever get word of you touching, or even looking, at Sasuke again, I will kill you. Understood?"

"So, that's it? Just a slap on the wrist and I'm free?" He pulls the mask on and it sticks to the side of his head while he's speaking.

"I figure Orochimaru will have a few choice words for you once you get back to Oto…without his prize."

With those words I bow my head and take my leave.

The hall in the dungeon is darker than it should be. I wouldn't imagine it's too safe keeping S-ranked criminals in a place where the guards can hardly see them. I smirk at the thought of the surprise on everyone's face when Kabuto escapes. If he gets up the nerve to escape.

"Did you get your information, Blondie?"

I turn to the three that meet me above the dungeons. They pull up their own masks when they see I no longer have my own. The faces of Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Inuzuka Kiba are exposed to the night. I narrow my eyes at the oldest, the one who spoke to me.

"I did." I say. "We were right, he was here for Sasuke."

"Well, I could've told you _that_ without going in there and beating him up." Kiba says before turning and shuffling off to give report to Tsunade, Shikamaru followed after him.

"And the poison?" Neji asks when the other two are out of earshot.

"He should start feeling the effects by the time he gets to Oto. Leave a nice little present for Orochimaru when he dies on the snake's doorstep." I say, running my tongue down the length of one of my canine teeth.

"You didn't leave any marks did you?" Neji seems very edgy about this whole thing, but I don't blame him. The poison can be traced right back to his family if it's found.

"None that he'll be suspicious of." I respond and the two of us keep walking.

We're about half-way to the Hokage tower before a flash of red catches my eye and I turn to the left to see what it is. The trees in the forest to the left of the village sway ominously and my brow wrinkles in concentration. I can feel someone out there, but I can no longer see anything. My stomach sinks somewhat, the feeling weighing me down.

I only see green and black. But I know that somewhere out there, there's a shock of red that doesn't belong.

"Naruto, are you coming?" I turn to Neji once more, who is calling out to me from a few feet ahead. I glance back at the trees before nodding and following him the rest of the way to the Hokage tower.

The feeling in my stomach doesn't leave for the rest of the night.

**Note: Well, I hope the chapter was worth the wait…**

…**nothing's worth that weight huh?**

**Anyway, I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this one. Give me some feedback! **

**-Jaide**


End file.
